Alternate Gay Plot of Sister Twister Part 1 (Season 5, Episode 23)
by Archem
Summary: This is the gay version of what could've happened in the "Sister Twister Part 1" episode of Henry Danger (Season 5, Episode 23) from 9/21/2019. The package thief, while posing as a deliveryman, accepts Henry's invitation to stay in the stakeout van for a while. Warning: this story contains sexually explicit content.


Warning: this story contains sexually explicit content.

This is the gay version of what could've happened in the "Sister Twister (Part 1)" episode of Henry Danger from 9/21/2019. In that episode, Henry and Ray stake out Henry's house after planting a fake glitter bomb package for the thief who's been stealing packages around town. In the episode, Henry actually does invite the thief to stay and hang out in the van after the guy poses as a deliverer delivering a legitimate package to them in the van, because Henry doesn't realize that he's the criminal, but the thief declines Henry's offer. Here's what happens in my version.

* * *

"I've got a delivery for...'Two Awesome Dudes in a Van'," said the supposed package delivery boy as he stepped into a barely-awake Ray and Henry's van.

"Wanna stay a while?" Henry inquired to the fake delivery boy, as Ray unwittingly signed for the package containing their very own glitter bomb.

The thief knew he should decline his offer, as the moment they opened the package they'd realize what he'd actually delivered, but the feeling of likableness he got from being invited to the stake-out of total strangers was too great.

"Uh...sure," the delivery boy agreed with a smile.

"Alright, awesome, man. There's a beanbag chair you can use in the back of the van, bro," Henry informed him.

After closing the van's door behind him, the thief/delivery boy happily made his way to grab the beanbag chair, but he had to move a few things off of it, first, which gave Henry time to explain his sudden invitation to Ray.

"Psst, dude. He seems chill, right?" Henry whispered to Ray.

"Yeah, man. Sure. That's why you invited him, right?"

"Yeah...partly. He's freaking hot, man. Look at him."

"Uh...that's a guy...you do know that...right?"

"Yeah, duh I know, dude."

"But...I thought you liked girls."

"Look, I like guys every now and then. Can we talk about that aspect later? He's about to get the beanbag chair out, now."

"Alright. Just sayin'. You think a guy's straight, then boom. Anyway, yeah, he's handsome or whatever, with the eyebrows and what not."

"Shh. He's coming," Henry shushed Ray.

The delivery boy set the beanbag chair beside Henry's chair.

"So, what are we doing?" the deliverer asked, as if he wasn't already aware.

"Just staking out 'cause some scumbag's been stealing packages all over town," Henry informed.

"Ooooh."

The delivery boy let out a nervous laugh.

"But here's the better question: what are _you_ doing, bro? Delivering packages? Is that your job, or whatever? That doesn't really seem like a hot person's job, man," Henry flirted shamelessly.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"That you're freaking hot, man. God, look at you. What is up? I wanna be all up in your business. Tell me about yourself."

"Oh, crap. Dang, I can feel myself blushing, man. Thanks. Well, I'm a senior in high school and I got this as a...part-time job."

In reality, he was from a family of criminals and stealing was the natural path he'd taken. The only truth he'd stated was that he was a senior in high school.

"Cool, cool. A senior, huh? That's nice. You know, I may be younger than you, but don't let that discourage; I am a man. Henry flexed what little biceps he had. You like men, or what? I'll treat you right."

Henry made him chuckle, which Henry marked as a win, because making someone laugh was almost always attractive to the person.

"I mean, I've never dated a guy, but it's whatever. I'm chill. I would never expect a handsome guy like you to notice me, though. You look like the popular guys in school," the delivery boy stated.

"I guess that would make you, what, the dark-haired mysterious guy all the girls pine after?"

The deliverer could feel himself beginning to blush again.

"Aw, shucks," the boy said while looking down out of bashfulness.

"Can I touch your hair?" Henry asked.

"Sure. Go for it."

Henry slowly ran his fingers through the boy's thick black hair.

"Wow, nice," Henry commented.

"Well, your hair's obviously awesome, man," the delivery boy said. "I think I wanna get mine cut like that, now."

"Heck yeah, you should. Do you know how hot you'd look?"

Ray rolled his eyes and made a disgusted face, dreading having to hear all of Henry's vomit-inducing, incessant flirting.

"You're making it really hard to focus on this stake-out, you know that?" Henry told the delivery boy.

"Oh, yeah? How so?" the boy asked, chuckling.

"You don't wanna know," Henry responded brashly.

"Maybe I do," he said, being a bit more receptive to the flirting, now that it'd been going on for a while.

"You sure, because you make me feel like a very naughty boy."

"How naughty? I've never had a guy flirt with me, before, so I'm feeling curious."

"Oh, is that so? Don't start what you can't finish. Sexy motherfucker."

"Oh, so we're swearing, now?" the deliverer/thief asked, laughing.

"You make me swear. I wanna put my hands on you."

"Hmm. I wanna tell you to do it, but I don't know. I like teasing you. How can you handle me? You're younger than me," the thief inquired, still laughing at Henry's antics.

Henry clenched his fists. In addition to being sexy as hell, the way the guy was teasing him was a major turn-on.

"I may be younger than you, but I would give you this young dick and make you think I'm twenty years old."

"Oh, wow, so we're talking about dick, now. Okay. That escalated quickly. You are something else, kid."

"Want me to show you just how 'something else' I am?"

"I'd like to see you try, Junior," the criminal teased.

"You know that's my house, right?" Henry asked.

"That I did not know," the boy responded.

"Can I show you my room, please?" Henry begged.

"Okay, sure," he innocently agreed, not realizing that he'd sexually enraged Henry and that Henry had no intention of giving him an innocent bedroom tour.

"Alright, let's go," Henry said, before quickly opening the van door.

"Thank God!" Ray yelled at them as they exited the van. "Little pervert," Ray commented to himself after Henry and the boy had left the van.

"So, this is Casa de Henry, my room," Henry welcomed as he closed the bedroom door behind them.

"Wow, sick room," the delivery boy said as he looked around.

"Thanks. My parents probably shouldn't let me have boys in my room, but it's only the girls they worry about."

"Why shouldn't they let you have boys in your room?"

"I don't know, man. I'm feeling very sexually attracted to you, right now, so that's probably why."

The dark-haired boy stood there smiling, as if curious to see what Henry's next move would be. He had always had a sexual curiosity toward boys, and Henry was certainly piquing it.

"Oh, you're waiting for me to do something? Is that why you're standing there smiling, looking all hot? Do not test me," Henry warned.

The delivery boy took a step closer, still not having said anything back, but still smiling. Henry took a step closer, but instead of just standing there, planted a kiss on the boy's lips.

"You think I'm playing with you? I will do everything to you," Henry said.

Starting to feel himself become a bit flushed with sexual feelings from Henry's dirty talk, at that point, the dark-haired boy started to feel a bit on-edge. He put his face inches from Henry's before saying "fucking do it". Henry planted his lips onto the boy's and began kissing him deeply. He pushed the boy onto the bed and began to take off his own clothes until he was only wearing his underwear. Henry then began to strip the boy, who was sitting on his bed. Once they were both only in their underwear, the boy noticed the tent that was being made of Henry's underwear from his full erection.

"Wow," the delivery boy said before chuckling.

"You wanna see?"

"Okay."

Henry, without hesitation, snatched his underwear down to the floor and kicked them off to the side.

"Wow, that's big," the delivery boy noted.

"You wanna suck it for me?" Henry asked, hopeful.

"Okay. I've never done that before, but let's try it."

The aflutter Henry stood in front of the still sitting boy with his erection inches from his face. The inexperienced older boy grabbed it and, not really knowing what to do, inserted it into his mouth, sucking it in a way that made it apparent that it was his first time. He couldn't go very far without gagging. Regardless, the fact that this gorgeous boy had Henry's penis in his mouth was enough for Henry, and Henry was loving every second of the amateur blowjob. The fact that the boy couldn't take very much of him without gagging had turned out to be a plus, for Henry, because the boy's gagging was resulting in a good amount of saliva cascading from Henry's penis, which Henry found intensely sexy. So sexy, in fact, that Henry was having a hard time controlling himself, within minutes.

"Oh my god, I'm such an amateur. I feel like I'm gonna cum, already," Henry said.

"Should I stop?"

"God, please no. I'll tell you when I'm gonna cum. Just slow down, a little bit."

The boy did slow down, but the gagging and large amounts of saliva that his sucking entailed continued, and it wasn't long before Henry had reached the point of no return.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm gonna cum."

"It's alright."

The boy stuck his tongue out in expectancy of that being where Henry would want to ejaculate, much to Henry's surprise. In reality, the boy was just doing what he'd seen in a few straight pornography videos, because that was all he had to go off of. When Henry did ejaculate, what didn't land on the boy's tongue or shoot in his mouth landed on his face.

"It tastes kinda salty," the boy said innocently, with semen dripping from his chin.

"Marry me?" Henry asked comically, which made the undercover thief chuckle.


End file.
